gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dot-Marie Jones
Dorothy-Marie "Dot" Jones, born January 4, 1964, is an American actress. She is a 15-time world and 6-time national arm-wrestling champion and has a recurring role as Sheldon Beiste on Glee since 2010. Personal life Jones was raised on a dairy farm in Hilmar, California.Dot-Marie Jones: Life Coach She is the youngest out of six siblings:"@xxHannahLouise: @dotmariejones do you have any siblings?"I AM THE YOUNGEST OF 6 3BOYS 3 GIRLS THE 3 BOYS WERE FIRST! three brothers (one named Jerry)Dot-Marie Jones Chelsea Lately and three sisters (one named Carolyn). She went from 5 feet 6 to 6 feet 1 in the eighth grade and she was growing so quickly, Jones had to strengthen her muscles because she was sore all the time. She competed — but didn't qualify — in shot put and discus in the Olympic Trials in 1988 and 1992. She holds 15 world arm-wrestling titles. She attended Modesto Junior College and Fresno State, where she continued her involvement with sports, after high school. She earned a Scholarship in track which paid her way through junior college and university. She played softball and competed in shot put and powerlifting. She won All-America honors in shot put, both at junior college and university, was state champion in 1983 and 1984 and set the national record at the junior college level from 1983 to 1990.About Dot Jones worked as a four-year stint as a probation counselor at Fresno County Juvenile Hall, while continuing her involvement with sports. She won 15 world arm wrestling championships, her first world title at age 19, before retiring because her shoulder is shot.NEWS/ Five Things to Know About Glee's New Football Coach Jones resides in Los Angeles, California with her partner, Bridgett Casteen, and her cats Squirrel and Doolin.Glee star Dot Jones' lesbian lover in bitter court custody battle with ex-husband Jones and Casteen became engaged at Anaheim Gay Days in October 2013.Dot-Marie Jones Is Engaged They got married on December 21, 2013 at their Los Angeles home.Dot-Marie Jones Marries Career Jones, who had no intentions of acting, was discovered at a bodybuilding competition by Shirley Eson of American Gladiators fame. Eson urged Jones to audition for the Gladiators-like Knights and Warriors, and Jones got the part, becoming one of the few female warriors. Jones was also offered a position in professional wrestling, but turned it down because she claimed it was "too fakey." Knights and Warriors only lasted one season, but Jones' acting career was just starting. She became a bit actor], playing small roles in several television series throughout the 1990s and 2000s and breaking into feature films in the late 1990s. While acting, she kept up her involvement with arm wrestling. In 1995, her biceps measured 171⁄2 in (44.45 cm). Her first recurring role after Knights was as a character named "Dot" on the popular show '' Married... with Children'' in the mid-90s. She appeared in five episodes over two seasons. Jones' next break was on the kids show Lizzie McGuire as Coach Kelly. Since then, she has appeared in many other popular shows, such as '' Nip/Tuck'', Desperate Housewives, and Prison Break. Jones, being a fan of Glee and having worked with series co-creator Ryan Murphy on Nip/Tuck and Pretty/Handsome, asked co-executive producer Brad Falchuk during an encounter at a supermarket if she could be on the show. She guest mentored on the third episode of The Glee Project, Vulnerability. She has been nominated for "Outstanding Guest Actress" at the Emmy Awards for each year that she has been on Glee. In 2011, she lost the first award to Gwyneth Paltrow who was nominated for her role as Holly Holliday and lost the second to Kathy Bates who was nominated for "Ghost of Charlie Harper" on Two and a Half Men. Filmography Gallery DotMarieJones11.jpg DotMarieJones10.jpg DotMarieJones9.jpg DotMarieJones8.jpg DotMarieJones7.jpg DotMarieJones6.jpg DotMarieJones5.jpg DotMarieJones4.jpg DotMarieJones2.jpeg DotMarieJones.jpeg DotMarieJones21.png DotMarieJones20.jpg DotMarieJones19.jpg DotMarieJones17.jpg DotMarieJones16.jpg DotMarieJones15.jpg DotMarieJones14.jpg DotMarieJones13.jpg DotMarieJones12.jpg DotFriend.jpg MatMarieJones3.jpg DotMarieJones18.jpg Dot and Bridgett.jpg Tumblr msl1xuHgp51r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Dot Marie Jones and Jane Lynch attend the Fox Eco-Casino September 2013.jpg|Dot Marie Jones attends the Fall Fox Eco-Casino night along with Glee castemate Jane Lynch. Dot Marie spins the wheel for charity at the Fox Eco-Casino.jpg|Dot spins the wheel for charity at the Fall Fox Eco-Casino event 9-09-2013. Dot at the Fox Fall Eco Casino 9-2013.jpg|Dot Marie Jones at the Fall Fox Eco-Casino event September 2013 g-ca-2013-0010.jpg importimagesource=MCbridgett-casteen-dot-marie-jones55085.jpg Dot and Bridgett Oct. '13.jpg Lauren with NeNe and Dot Jones.jpg tumblr_mze7widOKo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mze7widOKo1r4ezfzo2_r1_500.jpg Dot CduAT.jpg Dot CduAT(2).jpg Dot CduAT(3).jpg Trisha, Bridgett, and Dot Jones.jpg|Dot with Trisha Stahl and wife Bridgett Jones Dot with Playing House cast members.jpg|Dot with "Playing House" cast members, an upcoming show on USA network. Dot with Steve Perry.jpg|Dot with Journey's Steve Perry Dot and Romy.jpg Dot and Ashley Fink.jpg Dot with wife Bridgett.jpg|Dot with wife Bridgett BiVydIXCcAAAzhW.jpg Dot and Romy at Glee 100th celebration.jpg|Dot adn Romy at Glee's 100th episode celebration Dot and Ryan at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Dot and Ryan at Glee's 100th episode celebration Dot on the red carpet for Glee's 100th celebration.jpg|Dot on the red carpet for Glee's 100th episode celebration Dot, Iqbal, and Romy.jpg|Dot, Iqbal, and Romy on the red carpet for Glee's 100th episode Jayma and Dot the Millers.jpg Tumblr nfkpl86QYB1rdilvso1 500.jpg tumblr_nhdixqGhtn1qieyy8o1_1280.jpg Tumblr ni06tcF0De1rgq6dxo1 r2 500.png Tumblr niann9wZZJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_nicsmz2aKc1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nicumysxxS1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njeo0qTu3N1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njeqq3sV3E1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nk5h4gf9qg1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nk8uuf5kCt1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nkiq55P8L31r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiqnhvRO41r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiqnhvRO41r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkirv8pdVz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkirv8pdVz1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkilq8kNsA1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkilq8kNsA1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkjmuvt0Eo1rkr8qco3_250.jpg tumblr_nkjmuvt0Eo1rkr8qco4_250.jpg tumblr_nl5qlp5NJX1qze3ito1_r1_1280.jpg JJ_Dot.jpg Tumblr nl9stlnB1p1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nlo6nsmCP91u1b7qio1_1280.png Tumblr nmkf0gwALC1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nnuaf3kOqL1sg9z6fo1 1280.jpg DDC PaleyFest.jpg Tumblr np0u0hETS31sg9z6fo1 1280.jpg Tumblr np0xahqj1j1sg9z6fo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nripubtecm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Dot imdb.jpg Tumblr_o1mkawZYrW1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg DMJ.jpg Tumblr oxfvg7ZgVf1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr oxvuy6Ud4x1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Trivia *She ships Brittana and Klaine. (See her Twitter page). Source. *She is a world-champion arm wrestler. *Her favorite band is Heart. *She eats real chicken on the show and the quantity depends on how many times they shoot the scene. *Her favorite Glee performance is Shake It Out. *She loves the Season Two Christmas episode with Heather the most. She says it's "so sweet!".CHRISTMAS SEASON 2 WITH HEMO SO SWEET! * She is the second Glee actor to have made an appearance on Days of Our Lives. She is preceeded by Charlotte Ross (Judy Fabray). References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:LGBT Actors